


Single Rider

by DarkDayDream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, christmas train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream
Summary: Kara meets a beautiful, dark haired stranger while lamenting her own excess of singleness.Thankfully, SINGLES WILL BE PAIRED.(Or: Kara gets hella lucky and finds herself sharing a bench with a ridiculously beautiful Lena, who knows exactly how stunning she is.)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	Single Rider

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supergirl or any characters from it.

As much as Kara loved hanging out with Alex and Maggie, it was at times like these she couldn't help but feel like a third-wheel, dragging her feet as she followed after the excited couple. The mood bright and cheerful, just like the millions of lights that twinkled around them. 

National Park; the largest of the cities parks, festively done up for the upcoming Christmas holiday, not a single tree or shrub left bare. Every inch of green covered in lights that glowed, twinkled, hung, and danced. 

A beautiful scene, to say the least. 

Alex and Maggie joined at hip and hand, pulling Kara along behind them as they celebrated the third year of their relationship, Alex’s ring-finger sporting a newly bestowed glint of gold and silver, the two metals woven together like a rope and topped with a small ruby that Alex was forever running her fingers across.

The newly engaged couple bringing a smile to Kara’s lips, even as she found herself quietly slipping away from their worried grasp, gladly giving them some much needed alone time. Kara joining the Christmas train ride queue, while sending Alex off a quick text. Two brief words followed by more than a dozen smiling emojis. 

**Have fun!**

Simple and sweet. For as much as Kara appreciated them asking her along, the two of them were sickeningly sweet to watch and did little to help with Kara’s excess of singleness. Her last date; a blind date set up by Winn, having been fun and enjoyable… but completely lacking connection. 

An exact repeat of her last two years of attempting to date.

Not that she was complaining about being single! It wasn't horrible or anything. She had her friends, and her job, and being supergirl kept her plenty busy. But it was still kind of lonely, when she woke up in the middle of the night and felt the emptiness of her bed. 

A sea of sheets and pillows that Kara never touched, the blonde a strict right-sided sleeper. The left side of her bed left open and vastly empty, the unused side more accused to the weight of clothes and work folders, than the weight of a person. 

“You a single?” 

Kara turned in surprise, briefly wondering if the ride operator could read her mind. Blue eyes taking in a shaggy haired teenager sitting within a ticketbooth that had been done up like a gingerbread house. Kara’s brow pursing and head tilting. 

A single finger pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“Pardon?” Kara questioned after a moment of awkward silence, and just as awkward staring. 

“Are you a single rider?” The teenager elaborated, jutting his fingers towards a sign nailed to the rides entrance, white bolded letters on a background of stark black. 

SINGLES WILL BE PAIRED

“Oh, yes.” Kara’s face burned as she fumbled with her words, shoving her hands into the pockets of her plush blue winter coat. A red woolen scarf; knitted by j'onn, wrapped around her neck. 

The crest of her family painstakingly knitted at each end, a thick black outline that stood out against the royal red. 

“Hop on in, I’ll find you a ride partner.” 

With as much conviction as teenager sitting inside of a gingerbread house could muster, the shaggy teen offered Kara two thumbs up and ushered her through the ride gate. A girl dressed up as an elf showing the blonde to her seat at the very back of the miniature train, Kara making herself comfortable in the two-seater while admiring the little train.

Shiny and black, with painted lines of gold and red. 

“It looks like we’re ridemates for this short trip.”

Any hopes of a normal conversation died on Kara’s tongue, her head swiveling and lips parting. Brain short circuiting so hard, Kara was sure she had smoke pouring out of her ears. Her face pink, and not just from the cold winter air. 

“I’m Lena, it's nice to meet you.” It was obvious that Lena was all too accustomed to the speechlessness of others, her smile soft and amused as she took her seat beside Kara. Body angled so that their knees bumped together, dark emerald orbs piercing right through the blonde.

Because holy shit, if this woman seated beside her wasn't a model, Kara would be shocked. She wouldn't just be shocked, she would be amazed. For Lena was undeniably gorgeous, and perhaps even handsome. Her hair left to fall free around her shoulders in gentle waves, lapping at the dark maroon of her form fitting frock. 

A jacket that was pinched at the waist, and flared at the hip. In fact, Kara was certain she had seen Lena’s jacket featured in one of the strewed about fashion magazines cluttering Lucy’s desk at the DEO. Though it looked far better upon Lena.

“I’m…. I’m Kara. It's nice to meet you.” While it may have taken Kara a moment to find her voice, when she finally did there was nothing stopping the smile that spread itself widely across her lips. Wide with the faintest sliver of teeth, a curious tilt to her head as her eyes unabashedly swept down Lena’s form. 

Taking it all in, while she could. 

The slenderness of her neck… the smoky tones of her eyeshadow… the bareness of her fingers, not a single ring in sight. And the way Lena smiled at her, the corner of her lips turning up at Kara’s blatant interest. 

A single gloved hand of Lena’s rising to tuck a lock of dark hair behind her ear, the shout of the conductor barely a twinge in the back of Kara’s mind as the train gave a lurch forward and merrily went on its way through tunnels that glow and glimmered. A Christmas wonderland that couldn't hope to stray Kara’s gaze, pearls of blue staring into pools of green. Emerald orbs that stared right back at her. 

“Would… would you happen to be free after this? And if so, do you like hot chocolate?”

“I would love to go get hot chocolate with you, Kara.”


End file.
